Talk:Episodes
Kuroshitsuji II Ok, I've been having this problem for a while now but was too lazy to address it: the names of the episodes for Kuroshitsuji II. First of all, shouldn't it be in English like the eps for season 1? I mean we have the English translations right below the titles of the eps! Like KURO Shitsuji and Clawed Butler. Without the English translations, I have a problem with remembering the titles of the eps. Second problem: the 1st ep for Kuroshitsuji II is named KURO Shitsuji. The 12th ep for Kuroshitsuji II is named Kuro Shitsuji... I'm not pro at Japanese or anything but is there really a difference? I know for sure those two eps don't have the same titles. So basically, can we rename the eps to its English translations? I'll be willing to do the readjustments if I'm allowed. That was what I was thinking: I think the episodes should be made into English as well :S as for the KURO and Kuro business, yes they were the titles of the episodes and the difference is here: KURO written in Jap is クロー which is basically the Japanese way of saying 'claw'. Hence the episode is called 'Clawed Butler'. Kuro written in Jap is 黒 (kanji) which is obviously 'black' hence the episode name 'Black Butler'. KURO was probably written in that way for emphasis that it is romaji for an English word ;) 06:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh smart Tsumi-chan! I and I'm sure a whole mess of ppl are ignorant to this lol xD Still, it's confusing and not a very good title if you have to capitalized some words for emphasis. Yeah Imma take this issue up to the admins to change the titles! Thanks! I'm confused about it too :O Especially that KURO and Kuro thingy :P Hehe thanks for the Japanese lesson, Tsumi!! Now I know more Jap phrases :D You're sugoii~ Yay Lau told this to the admins!! Hurray!! ^O^ Now I can remember the name of the only episode *beep*-chan is in~ names of all the episodes :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 07:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Aww thanks ^_~ Arigatou ne~ Lol glad I could teach you Jap ^_~ 09:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep now we'll just have to wait for the admins to reply... Meanwhile, I tried to learn Jap on my IPAD (got this aweshum app ftw~) Then I got lazy and forgot about it. Do you know alot of Jap Tsumi? @Buddy, yeah ikr. I would have never remembered the names of the eps. Like what's ep 2 of Kuroshitsuji II? I still dunno lol but not gonna search it up anyway. Sorry it took me so long to reply. ^-^; Yeah, we should change the names. I've been meaning to bring this up for awhile but haven't had the time. SereneChaos 00:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yesh!! Ok so like for example KURO Shitsuji to Clawed Butler? There's no longer any That Butler blah blah? Yup Season 2 episodes don't have That Butler, blablabla or anything :P lol I don't know much I'm just learning it in class and then picking up random bits off anime :P Ep2 of Kuro II? ergh well I know the english is Solo Butler... so... Soro Shitsuji??? xD xD xD 05:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I switched the English translations and the romanji parts so it'll be consistent with season 1. Hey new question (though not exactly as important): shouldn't the ovas be under the season 2 section cuz I think it should. I think so :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 01:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) No, because not all of them are from season two. So it's easiest to just give them they're own section and keep them separate. =) Plus they don't really have much to do with the regular episodes and it would be kinda hard to incorporate them in. SereneChaos 03:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, to be very precise, only the first OVA is from season 1, all the rest are from season 2 :D But it's up to guys what you wanna do, I don't really mind :S oh and thanks Lau for that fixing xD I was fiddling with it yesterday and thinking '... ergh why does this still look wrong to me... xD' 09:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh I think I made you misunderstand Serene. (I had to reread my wording to understand what was going on.) I didn't mean like directly under and ''included ''in the season 2 section. I meant the OVAs should have its own separate section but the said section should be at the bottom of the page, thus under the season 2 section. Do you kinda get what I mean? :)